Twisting Fate
by Alice Gone Madd
Summary: She was his little Girl. He didn't know how special she was. She able to bring dreams come true. He thought he lost her. Together they are one family that's been missing for so long. (bad summery)
1. Prologue

**Alright new story but in PRIME WORLD people :D also big shout out to my friend Chuck and letting me Use Hunter and her family and I don't own anything but Stardreamer**

* * *

They say that those hold the ability to grated wishes is what we call Genies, Like in Aladdin or something right? Or Djinn, Leprechauns, Agta/Kapre or my favorite a Dragon. Well there's a story untold that you may find interesting or you may not have heard of another one being is call: A Dreamwisher

A Dreamwisher is a Person that has the ability to take things from dreamworld into reality and make to whatever they please…well within reason of course. But there's a catch, a Dreamwisher must be willing to grant you a wish or your request; you can't just simply demand no, that doesn't work very well. They most likely will give you something you will regret. But you see they have rules you know, but the most important three rules of all is no bringing anything back from the dead, no making people fall in love, and no supreme power. There are others but as for now we can get to them later don't you agree?

Now before we forget did you know the Dreamland is actually Wonderland? No…well now you do. And the first ever Dreamwisher was Alice Liddell. Let start at the beginning shell we?

* * *

**London, England- November 16th, 1938**

An old woman lied on her bed. Her eyes were closed and her breath was shallow. She was on her deathbed.

"Hello Alice" A baritone voice said. The old woman opened her eyes to reveal a pair of beautiful emerald green eyes and turned her head to the voice.

"Hello Cat." she greeted. A grey, skeletal cat with glowing yellow eyes appeared on the chair next to her bed. The cat was larger than most house cats and was decorated with what seemed like tribal tattoos. He had a manic grin and his yellow incisors were covered in blood.

"Here for one last visit?"

"Oh Alice. You are at the end of the road of life. You will soon leave this realm of life and journey to the realm of the dead." The Cheshire Cat replied. He hopped onto her bed and sat down.

"I am quite aware of that and I am honestly a bit relieved to leave this world. The only regret I have is not knowing Wonderland's fate. Tell me, what will happen to Wonderland after I die?" Alice asked. She reached to scratched him behind his ears.

"It will still exist. It will have Dreamwisher's that will be able to bring dreams and wishes true, so those descendants of your's or those who have simply chosen to become Dreamwisher's. After all, you have become quite famous when that man wrote about your first adventure in Wonderland and the time you went through that looking glass. Children will wish to visit Wonderland or wish to be part of it." He purred out.

"Ah yes, Charles Dodgson. Such a kind man. However, you know that he did not write the complete story. After all, he wrote about my adventures with every intention of it being a children's book. It will not do to traumatize innocent children at a young age. Otherwise he may not have been as successful or as well known. About the other children, will they be able to create their own world or add onto Wonderland? And you did not fully answer my question. What will happen to you and the other residents of Wonderland?" Alice started to sit up, but Cheshire lightly pushed her down with a large paw.

"Doubtful. You are a very special girl and it is highly unlikely that someone else is able to create a new world unless they are a god or have help from one. As for the residents of Wonderland, we will be fine. No Dreamwisher will ever be able to cause any damage or anything, Wonderland will fully recover and things will finally be as it should be. We may even regain our old appearances and be able to choose which appearance we like at any time. Dreamwishers will be able to go back and forth from this world and wonderland anytime they wish. You will be mourned of course, but nothing is permanent when it comes to you. Not even death" Alice stopped scratching the cat. Her brows furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean that death is not permanent?" She demanded. The Cheshire Cat's grin widened. "Haven't you ever heard of reincarnation?" He asked, amused.

"Of course I have. While I may have been stuck in the Asylum for 10 years and tried to forget my past a year after that, I am no idiot." She snapped.

"Then you should know that every soul will be reborn after they die and they rarely, if ever, remember their previous lives. This is true contrary to what others may think." He said. Alice opened her mouth to reply, but the cat spoke before she could. "And before you ask, every place in every religion and myth like Heaven, Purgatory, and Hell also exist."

Alice lifted one of her eyebrows and muttered, "Somehow I am not surprised by that." She began to scratch the cat again. "But what does it have to do with me?"

"It has everything to do with you." He explained. "When you die, your soul will immediately go through the reincarnation cycle after you reunite your family and after you are content enough to leave. When you are reborn, you will remember this life and any other life you have at some point in your new life."

Alice looked at him with a wary gaze. "How do you know that?" She slowly asked. The cat returned her wary gaze with a look of boredom.

"Everyone in Wonderland knows. As I said before, you are a very special girl. You have a whole world that your very imagination created in your own head. You gained some benefits from that. Even if you are dead, you can even visit us since you are our creator." Alice eyes widened in surprise. "I can?" She smiled and yawned. "That is wonderful news."

The cat gained a sad look in his eyes. "You should sleep now Alice. You deserve some rest." He sat up and rubbed his body under her chin. Alice noticed his sad look and hugged him to comfort him. "Goodbye Cheshire. I had the best times with you. And remember, you said so yourself; I can still visit you when I'm dead." She kissed his head.

"Tell the others the same please." Cheshire nodded and gave her a small lick.

"Goodbye Alice. Until we meet again." She let him go and he returned to his spot on the chair. Alice smiled as she closed her eyes one last time. He watched her and waited for her to fall asleep before fading back into Wonderland.

A few days later in the English countryside under a tree with a rabbit hole, a gravestone was planted under the shade of the tree. The gravestone read:

_Alice Liddell_

_May 4th, 1856-November 16th, 1938_

_Wonderful Mother and Wife_

_An inspiration and a curious woman with her heads constantly in the clouds May she rest in peace_

* * *

A red and blue bot waited outside the medbay, pacing back and forth in front of it. His Sparkmate is just about to spark his very first sparkling. He didn't know if the sparkling was a mech or femme but he would be proud Sire that's for sure. But waiting to see his creation is not something that he wanted to do.

"Prime, if ya don't stop your Pacing I swear to Primus I'm gonna blast my cannons at you" the big bulky red mech said.

"Sorry Ironhide but as of right now I'm worried if anything happened to the Sparkling or Elita" Prime told one his loyal and trusted Comrade.

Ironhide let out a sigh from his vents. "Optimus nothing gonna happen, for pit sake I wouldn't be surprised if Ratchet was on his way to come get ya"

Just like that a Red and white old bot come out with a smile, that alone tells Prime that everything went well.

"Congratulations Prime you're a sire of a Femme" The bot said, letting in the Prime as saw a pink femme on a berth with a little sparkling in her arms. She look very tired but her faceplates held pure joy.

Optimus walked up to his Sparkmate Elita-1 holding his little femme. Her helm had blue cords that was held in place with some sort of red bow with a shape of an 'M' framing her face and above her head was some sort of symbol. Her Upper part had green and purple color armor as well as her bottom. Her pades had like some sort of boots that came to knee only passing it a few inches and her arm had black armor with a hint of sea form green matching the rest of her armor. She had another red bow behind her, that sort of flare out in a way. But caught his attention the most is when his little sparkling open her optics showing that she inherited his sapphire blue optics but only for them to change into a beautiful emerald green. They seem to be changing back and forth.

"Here optics themselves are truly rare, I've never seen anything like it before, I did a few scans and nothing came up so I guess just who she is." The old bot said. Walk towards to the two commanders.

"They seem to change by her emotions to witch one ,I do not know at moment yet but in time we will know"

"She's perfect Ratchet, and they just make her very special. Our little special Stardreamer" Elita held her little sparking to her spark. Optimus sat down right next to his sparkmate and his little Stardreamer.

"What beautiful name Elita" Optimus said while rubbing his digits on Stardreamer's faceplates as she chirps back. She grabs his digits and look at it; as her optics turned green from curiosity. The bots laughed in the room.

"Well I think we got one emotion down" Elita said with a giggle as the two mechs chuckled. The Pink bot look at Prime with a smile. "Would you like to hold her?"

Optimus only stared as Elita gave him his little sparking. She right into his big arms, she snuggled into his near his spark as let an adorable yawn before heading into recharged. At that moment he felt nothing but pure happiness. Despite having the war happen right now, his little happiness was right in his arms sleeping peacefully and because he had a reason to continue to fight a reason for brings peace not only for Cybertron but his little bundle of joy.

Above the Autobots not visible to anyone but Stardreamer but a cybercat who's looks body was gray but his Optics where yellow with a simply yet creepy big grin. "Well Alice it seem your started a new bloodline or should I say Energonline" The cat disappear as he was never even there.


	2. NOTICE

**Hey everyone...SO here the thing for all my storys EVERYTHING IS BEING REWRITTEN AND FIXED **

**this story will be my main one**

**MArvel/Transformer is on hold**

**Most will be on hold for bit**

**I will work on this mostly so I can get this one moving and ongoing...**

**now im NOT the best update person but I will try my best to get up by this weekend t**

**hanks to my spark sis. xXBlack'BLadeXx as some of you may know her. We have known each other for about 3-4 years lol!**

**This one will be my main but on I will be doing IS my Batman one witch was inspire by Suicide Squad Witch will be hopefully being seeing soon or not**

**Transformers Mysticals (Main)**

**What Once Was Mine (Second)**

**My Shatter Reality (Third)( still working on it)**

**Twisted Fate (Will be on hold)**

**My one shots and whatever sorry guys those on hold**

**My Rulebook for the bots will be on or off it will depend**

**But I will try my Spark-sister is helping me out with that lol she put me on deadlines**

**Just give time please….I know been a while but Life is never fair.**

**I work two jobs, trying to move out plus well…LIFE.**


End file.
